The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication method and a mobile terminal used for communications between base stations and mobile terminals.
A micro-cell system represented by PDC is provided as a communication system for executing communication between base stations and mobile terminals. In this micro-cell system, large-capacity transmission, which occupies a broad frequency band for the effective use of frequency, is difficult. Moreover, a spot-cell system enabling large-capacity transmission is also provided but this system has a restricted service area.